


Seraph's Design

by Antar3s



Series: Guardian Angels [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Bokuaka - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fukuroudani, Guardian Angels, I'll be adding more tags as I go, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Nekoma, Shiratorizawa, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Wingfic, Wings, angst in later chapters, aoba johsai, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antar3s/pseuds/Antar3s
Summary: Every freckle is an angels kiss; pressed into soft skin with precision and unconditional affection.No wonder Tadashi was covered in them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first part, other pairings coming soon :)

Yamaguchi Tadashi had a thing for danger, or was just incredibly clumsy. Either way, he kept his Guardian Angel busy all day.

Kei has witnessed and saved Tadashi from so many injuries and almost deaths that he stopped counting once they passed the fifteen mark.

He saved him from slipping on his socks and hitting his head against the dresser, saved him from getting hit by a car, or falling down the stairs. Kei could go on, but it would be a long list.

Kei had to be by his side every waking moment, keeping a close eye on Tadashi wherever he went, and his superiors weren’t happy with that. He had other duties besides guarding his freckled, clumsy human.

‘’You don’t understand, he could literally trip over his own feet and die if I’m not with him,’’ Kei tried to explain do Daichi and Koushi, the two superiors who were in charge of the Karasuno bevy, after they have called him to talk about Tadashi. Despite Kei being saltier than the Dead Sea, Tadashi was his soft spot, and just because he was his human to guard.

‘’We know, we been watching you, but you still have responsibilities in Heaven. You can’t be on Earth all the time,’’ Koushi said gently, not trying to make Kei upset but he was a leader and he too had his job.

‘’Well, what am I supposed to do? I can’t just abandon him and let him die, for God’s sake,’’ Kei couldn’t bare even the thought of that. He knew falling in love with his human in charge was against the rules, every Angel knew that, but the heart wants what it wants and Kei is trying his damn best not to let the others know.

‘’Of course not, we could never ask that of you,’’ Once a Guardian gets his human, it’s permanent and no one can replace the Angel. ‘’But we’re gonna need you to start spending more time in Heaven. Especially now that the Shiratorizawa clan is making problems,’’ Daichi added, sighing. Shiratorizawa bevy were their neighbors, but they didn’t like each other much. Why? That was a question only few knew the answer to, but Kei was not that lucky.

 

Sighing, Kei nodded his head.

 

‘’Alrigth, but on the first feeling of danger I get, I’m out of here.’’ Daichi and Koushi nodded their heads, understanding. Daichi knew how it felt to have your human die, and he did not want that for anyone.

And so, for the next couple of days, Kei stayed in his respective part of Heaven, solving meaningless paper work and going to Tadashi when he was in a really near death situation

It was one of the normal days when Tadashi stayed inside his house, in his bed to be precise, so there wasn’t any danger he could be with and Kei could concentrate on the pile of papers Daichi gave him.

But then it happened. He was hit with the uneasiest feeling he ever felt and knew it was Tadashi.

Kei stood abruptly, making the few angels around him jump in surprise. He ran to the doorway that led to Earth and almost screamed when Daichi appeared in front of him.

‘’Daichi, move, I have to go,’’ There was a question on Daichi’s lips, but he just moved out of the way after seeing the fear in Kei’s eyes.

 

He was a second too late.

 

Tadashi was crossing the road and just when Kei was about to reach and pull him back, there was a crash and Tadashi was lying on the ground, blood all around him and Kei saw red.

 

He doesn’t remember exactly what happened, but he remembers carrying Tadashi to the hospital, which was close thank God, in his human form and waiting in the hospital’s uncomfortable plastic chairs.

 

‘’Are you related to Yamaguchi Tadashi?’’ The doctor asked as he came out of the operating room.

‘’I’m his boyfriend,’’ He replied, too worried for Tadashi to worry about what the doctor will think of him. ‘’ I already called his parents, but they are out of town so I’m the only one with him,’’ He added, just to make it easier on the doctor.

‘’Alright. Uhm, Tadashi has a light concussion, nothing to be worried about, couple of broken ribs and dislocated shoulder. He just needs a lot of rest and pain killers and he’ll be fine,’’ The doctor explained and Kei sighed in relief. He’s gonna be okay.

‘’Thank you. Any chances I can see him?’’ He knew it was a weak shot, because he wasn’t family, but he still tried.

‘’Well, since his parents aren’t here, I’ll allow it. He’d be much more comfortable to see a familiar face.’’ _Yeah, familiar._ Kei was far from that, but still nodded at the doctor and went inside the room the doctor pointed at.

 

Tadashi had a bandage around his head, his ribs and his right arm was across his chest, in a sling to hold it there. He looked pale, but his freckles were more visible than ever.

Slowly sitting in a chair next to the bed, Kei took Tadashi’s hand that had an IV in it and slowly stroked the pale skin.

‘’I’m sorry I wasn’t there to save you,’’ He whispered, trying not break down. Kei never wanted to feel that feeling of uneasiness, of fear ever again. He was so glad Tadashi was alright.

Kei stared at Tadashi’s mesmerizing pale face, dotted with freckles that looked like stars on his skin. Kei knew Tadashi hated them, but he loved them. Kei loved every part of Tadashi, and it was killing him, not being able to kiss every freckle and mole on Tadashi’s body.

 

Couple of hours later, Tadashi woke up. Kei still sat next to him, holding his hand and waiting for the boy to gain consciousness.

Tadashi looked around the room, confused, and then his eyes settled on Kei.

‘’Am I in Heaven?’’ His voice was rough and Kei could guess his throat was sore. Lightly smiling, Kei shook his head.

‘’You’re in a hospital,’’ Kei answered and Tadashi furrowed his eyebrows, looking somewhere behind Kei.

‘’Then why do I see an angel?’’ Confused, Kei turned slightly around, seeing his big black wings stretch behind him. Tadashi couldn’t see them, it was impossible. Or was it? ‘’You either have big black wings or I am in too much morphine,’’ Tadashi mumbled and Kei’s eyes widened. This was bad.

‘’You can see them?’’ His voice came out shaky, not by his choice.

‘’Ah, so I’m not too drugged. Yes, I see them. Are you the Guardian Angel that kept me safe all these years?’’ Kei didn’t know how to answer, so he just nodded, unsure. ‘’I’m sorry, I must have been a big trouble for you.’’ Tadashi added, sighing.

‘’You weren’t,’’ Kei replied immediately, knowing full well about Tadashi’s insecurities. ‘’I’m sorry I wasn’t there to save you this time, Heaven’s a bit busy,’’ It wasn’t a complete lie, he just didn’t want Tadashi to feel even worse.

‘’It’s okay, you’re here now. What’s your name?’’ Tadashi asked. There was a small smile gracing his features, and Kei’s heart skipped a beat.

‘’Kei. Tsukishima Kei.’’

‘’Will you stay with me, Kei?’’ Tadashi’s eyes were slowly dropping, the medicine kicking in.

‘’Of course,’’ He knew he should go back to Heaven, but when Tadashi’s hand squeezed his, he thought ‘’fuck you’’ and stayed until Tadashi woke up again.

 

Tadashi was released from the hospital the next day, with strict orders to rest for a while until his ribs healed. Kei stayed with him the whole time, fully aware of the trouble he was going to be in.

 

They walked together to Tadashi’s house, hands still held together.

 

‘’So, how long have you been my Guardian?’’ Tadashi asked as he slowly sat down on the couch, wincing in pain. Kei sat next to him.

‘’Ever since you were born. I can heal you, you know?’’ Kei said as he watched how Tadashi kept wincing.

‘’You can?’’ Tadashi was clueless when it came to Angel powers, that much was obvious. Kei still didn’t know how Tadashi could see his wings, so that knowledge surprised him.

‘’Yes,’’ He chuckled. ‘’If you want me to, of course.’’

‘’Please, I feel like shit,’’ Tadashi laughed and Kei found the sound so entrancing. Despite hearing him laugh countless times before, the sound never ceased to make Kei’s heart beat faster.

Kei lifted his hand and laid it on Tadashi’s cheek, more for a selfish wish to feel his silky skin, and let his Grace heal Tadashi.

‘’Thank you,’’ Tadashi sighed contently, leaning into Kei’s hand. Kei just smiled and they stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other. That is, until Daichi and Kosuhi showed up.

‘’What the Hell, Tsukishima?!’’ They parted in shock and Kei turned around to see his superiors with disappointed looks on their faces.

‘’I can explain and before you go yell at me, hear me out, okay?’’ Kei knew they would be mad, they’ve seen the way Kei looked at Tadashi and that was with eyes full of love and Kei couldn’t lie.

‘’Tadashi can see my wings,’’ Looks of disappointment turned to ones of shock, and the two elders looked at each other. ‘’What?’’

‘’Are you sure? You’re not saying that to get out of this, are you?’’ Kei was deeply offended by the lack of trust.

‘’Of course I’m not! I know the consequences, but I want to know why Tadashi can see my wings,’’ He sat back down next to Tadashi, waiting for one of them to explain.

‘’Uhm, Tadashi, do you know anything about us?’’ Daichi said, looking at Tadashi.

‘’I just know you Guard humans, nothing much,’’ Tadashi shrugged. He wasn’t worried or scared, his mother always spoke about Guardian angels and Tadashi trusted them. He was alive because of one.

‘’Right. Kei, do you know Angels have a soulmate?’’ Koushi asked, mostly because he had gentler approach than Daichi.

‘’I’ve heard stories, yes. Why does that matter?’’

‘’It’s very rare, but there have been times when a human was chosen to be an Angel’s soulmate. From the day they were born, they would be able to feel the presence of their Guardian, but not see them. Only when Fate decides, the two meet. And, the human bears a mark, like a birthmark, which matches the wings of their soulmate.’’ Koushi finished his story with a loving smile aimed at Daichi, who blushed and turned away, hiding his smile. Kei was confused for a second but let it go. Instead, he turned to Tadashi.

‘’Do you? Have a mark, I mean.’’

‘’Uhm,’’ Tadashi rolled up his shirt to reveal couple of gold and black feathers on his hip. They matched Kei’s wings. Kei was relieved, knowing they will be okay.

‘’And because of that, the Law doesn’t apply to you. You’re lucky,’’ Daichi said, relaxing his tense posture. ‘’We have to go. Kei, we expect to see you some time soon,’’ He added and, along with Koushi, disappeared.

‘’So, what does this mean?’’ Tadashi asked, confused and afraid. Just as Koushi said, Tadashi could always feel Kei around him, he even dreamed of him, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel anything for the blonde angel.

‘’Well, I could stay with you and be your soulmate, just as I am supposed to, or you can choose not to see me ever again.’’ Neither liked the second option, so with a new found courage, Tadashi leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kei’s. Without hesitation, Kei kissed back. There weren’t fireworks exploding nor it was magical as they thought it would be, but it was warm, and Tadashi’s lips were soft on his and Kei couldn’t have asked for anything better.

 

_Every freckle is an angels kiss; pressed into soft skin with precision and unconditional affection._

 

No wonder Tadashi was covered in them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. If you liked it leave kudos and comments, they are very appreciated.   
> Once again, thank you @CandySensei for helping me write this, I love you <3.


End file.
